Nutcracker Kingdom
by ForgottenStorm87
Summary: A Kingdom usurped by a tyrannical organization, a missing princess with the power to stop them and her valiant wooden soldier sworn to find and protect her. 1XR
1. Chapter 1

Dr. J. Drosslemeyer packed his bag and lifted the keys to his shop from his work bench. The moon was full and high in the evening sky already casting an ethereal glow on the freshly fallen snow as a few final flakes drifted down peacefully from the heavens. He shook his cloak out and tossed it around his shoulder, adjusted his goggles and locked the door, taking care to keep his bag of gifts close and safe. Tonight was the annual Christmas party at the home of the mayor.

His lips curled into a sly smile in anticipation of his god-daughter's response to her coming gift.

She was a special young woman and so deserved a gift just as special. In fact, it was her very uniqueness that gave him hope that something amazing would occur. He had done so much wrong in his life; had so much to atone for and tonight could well be the night where this one gift could make everything right. It was risky, but it was a chance he had to take. Time was a friend to no man and he waited long enough.

Locking the door, he tucked his cloak closer, put on his top hat, and walked hailed the nearby carriage, daring to hope his presumptions would prove correct. After all, Christmas was a time for miracles.

* * *

The large Victorian style mansion next to town hall was the most festive of all in the town. Every year on Christmas Eve, a party was thrown and each year was grander than the previous one. Garland was wrapped around every pole and banister lined strategically with crimson bows. Electric light-the newest fashion, had begun to phase out the use of candle-light, but the candelabras and chandeliers were still just as grand as ever with festive sprigs of holly dangling tastefully. No expense was spared and no corner left without decoration to ensure that the mayor's holiday ball would be the talk of the New Year.

Relena had always loved this time of year. The lights, the songs, and the overall feel as the spirit of Christmas spread brought her more joy than any other time of the year. It seemed almost as if it were made for her, or she for it.

Every year, she and her parents would work as hard as they could year long to help ensure the prosperity of the town. The party was more of a benefit gala to raise funds for the continued development and betterment of the town. This year, a few of her father's associates had invited their colleagues and business partners as a show of solidarity toward his charitable effort. Relena wasn't much of a social butterfly, and-in fact- the idea of strangers coming to the party unnerved her, but she would do as she had done all her life and put on her party dress and smile and mingle as was expected as of her. Besides, it was hard for her to be in any sort of bad mood on Christmas.

The grandfather clock in the parlor struck five o'clock announcing the official starting time of the party. Her father had always wanted to ensure that any and all children brought along to the party would have ample time to enjoy the festivities and so scheduled the party for the early evening. The party itself usually never really started until around six but there were games and small events to entertain the young ones. This year, as she was now seventeen, it was her responsibility to oversee said childish merriment while the adults discussed current events in the main hall. Part of her resented still being counted as a child. Part of her wondered if it was because her father truly did still see her as a child, but it was only for an hour or two and then she would be allowed to rejoin the adults for the remainder of the party.

The guests began arriving on schedule with the most prompt being her father's long time friend Marshall Noventa and his wife and granddaughter. She and Silvia had always gotten on well enough. They were often the only girls present around their own age and had much fun sneaking snacks and hiding away behind the Christmas tree. There were other girls there, of course, and young men as well. Mostly, she tried her best to avoid them. As the daughter of the mayor, the majority of the young women present tried to emulate her and remarked regularly on her sense of style and how fortunate she was to have such a father. A few of the young men in the last year or so had begun to show interest in her but she found them utterly droll or pompous young braggarts. Silvia had begun to have her fair share of interest shown from the same group of individuals as well so any admissions of admiration were not entirely genuine.

Truly, there was only one guest that attended every year that she looked forward to seeing. Her godfather, J Drosslemeyer always attending every birthday and Christmas and each time brought her a present more fabulous than the next. J was the town locksmith, clock-maker and toy-tinker. Most of the village speaks so cruelly of him; rumors spread as to how he lost his leg and arm and why he needed goggles to always cover his eyes. In spite of his appearance, however, the kind old man had always been good to her and treated her as his own daughter. As a child, she imagined that he was some sort of mystical being trapped in her world where he used his powers to make the everyday lives of the people better in the smallest of ways.

It had been a silly thought then and an even sillier thought as she grew older, but yet part of her wished to believe it. Her father had, on more than one occasion, mentioned a desire for her to focus more on the actual world instead of daydreaming. In all honesty, she did not daydream nearly as much as she used to. They carried over fro visions she had while she slept of magical castles and enchanted lands where houses were made of candy and roads were paved with chocolate. Rivers flowed with sweet mead and herbs and spices of the holiday season grew as wildflowers. Some of those dreams were lovely; laden with peaceful thoughts and childish enjoyment. Sometimes, they were dark.

There was a shadow that lingered in the back of her mind. Something always went wrong in those dreams: candy melted and ashes flew where frosting snowflakes once fell. She could hear screaming; someone calling out her name so far away she barely heard it around the flames that threatened to engulf her very being. She would wake up in the morning only to feel a continued sense of dread and trepidation. She always felt that whoever called out for her still needed her and wanted to reach her if at all possible. She learned long ago, however to not discuss these dreams with anyone.

Only her godfather seemed to understand and would often lighten her mood with tales of a magic land similar to the one of which she dreamed. He once told her of a young man who trained every day to be the perfect soldier to fight against the tyranny of an evil ruler who had usurped the throne from the rightful heir. According to his story, the soldier spent most of his life searching for the missing heirs and had vowed to stop at nothing until they were restored to their throne. It was a lovely story of action, adventure and potential romance. Supposedly, the soldier had been promised to the young princess upon her birth. Sadly, however, the soldier had been cursed by the evil dictator and the search for his intended was postponed indefinitely. He was turned into a Nutcracker and discarded to be forgotten, waiting for someone to break his spell so he could resume his mission.

Relena had many times imagined herself in their world, helping him on his quest. It all seemed so fantastic and chased the shadows of her nightmares away. Though she had outgrown her ability to believe in such fairy stories, she never tired of hearing them. So, it was his arrival she always anticipated and his presence at the party that truly allowed her to enjoy herself.

"You must be Miss Relena." The voice came from behind her so suddenly that she found herself startled. She turned to find a young woman around her age standing in front of her. Her dark purple, off the shoulder gown accented the pallor of her skin. Her platinum hair and matching forked eyebrows had been allowed to grow to absurd lengths, but did not take away from her chilling beauty. Chilling was, perhaps, the best word Relena could find for this young woman as her cold, grey eyes locked with Relena's own aqua.

"My apologies, I do believe I startled you." Relena jarred herself out of her shock and then shook her head.

"Indeed, I was far too lost in my own thoughts. It is unbecoming of a host, Miss…?"

"Catalonia; Dorothy Catalonia. My Grandfather came tonight to represent the interests of his benefactor and made me come along. Although, I must say, I am so glad he did!" She suddenly linked arms with Relena and gave her a sickening smile that sent a chill down Relena's spine. "I have a feeling we will be fast friends." Relena found herself being ushered into the ballroom with the adults.

"Grandfather! This is she!" The man in front of her was tall and well-built, clearly a military man of some kind. His white hair had a receding hair-line that led down to mutton-chop sideburns and a well trimmed beard. He looked down his long thing nose at her, his eyes studying her closely.

"Oh, indeed? Thomas, is this your daughter? Why she is far lovelier than you made her out to be. Indeed, a rare beauty."

"Yes, Duke. This is my daughter, Relena. I am afraid all of the credit for her looks belongs to her mother."

"Indeed, Thomas." Dermail smiled but Relena could almost feel a sneer in his words.

"Miss Relena, This is my grandfather, Duke Dermail."

"Your Grace." She curtsied to him and as her eyes met his, she felt the same chill race through her.

"And such manners. I can see why you are so proud of her. She is a credit to you and your wife." He reached out a hand as if to raise her chin, but before he could reach her, the door all but flew open. The lights flickered, smoke filled the room, and just as quickly as the disruption began, it ended. In the center of the room stood her godfather. Relena smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in greeting.

"Godfather! You made it!" Relena wrapped him in a joyous hug.

"Of course I did child! Have I ever failed to appear at such occasions?"

"No, of course not. I just always look forward to your arrival."

"And you will be just as equally satisfied with the gift I have for this evening. There is one for every child in attendance of course, but for you, my child, I have a special gift; very important given that you are now nearly an adult. He smiled at her and she could swear she saw his goggle-covered eyes twinkle. "Now, come; it is time I dazzle the little ones with stories of Etherea." Relena smiled, glad to be away from Miss Catalonia and her uncle as she followed her Godfather into the Parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

The party continued late into the night with much merry making and games and laughter, but by ten o'clock, most of the guests had already left. Only the Noventas and the Catalonia's remained along with her Godfather. It had been an evening to remember. She stifled and yawn and made her way over to the tree to adjust a spot where one of the streamers had begun to droop.

"Miss, Relena! There you are! The party is nearly over and I hardly got to spend any time at all getting to know you."

"Miss Catalonia, is it? I had heard you and your uncle were in attendance. I do hope this was a pleasant trip for you both."

"Drosslemeyer." Relena looked back and forth from the girl to her Godfather and back. They knew one another, though his introduction had led her to believe otherwise. "We did not realize you were in attendance either."

"I must apologize for stealing my Goddaughter from the ballroom, but she was assigned to help me with the children this year by her parents." Again, Relena could hear some underlying meaning behind their words, but could not make it out. She made a mental note to discuss it with him later. For now, she diverted her attention back to the tree.

One of the branches seemed to be crooked. The ribbon and garland had fallen slightly loose and the ornament was beginning to dislodge from the branch. She reached up to fix it when something caught her eye. In the back of the branch there was a doll-sized figure that also hung precariously. Risking the wrath of the pine needles, she reached back and gingerly plucked the figure from his place. She pulled him free was was almost captivated by what she saw.

It was a Nutcracker, but one the likes of which she had never seen. The care and detail put into the carving and the paint job made him seem as any other toy soldier save for how his jaw was jointed on his face. His green uniform was accented with golden spangles and trim and his black pants were met with green boots lined with the same golden trim. His messy brown hair was different from the usual white and he lacked the characteristic beard. What she found most fascinating, however, were the eyes: deep blue crystal orbs inlaid on the wooden surface. They made him seem almost lifelike. She held him gently, feeling that such an impressive figure deserved the utmost respect.

"Godfather, look!" Relena called to him and made her way over, clearly interrupting a conversation the he had been having with Dorothy.

"Ah! I see you found your present, my dear. I do apologize. I had meant to make you find him as a sort of game, but it seems you are even more perceptive than I had ever imagined."

"What a lovely little doll, Miss Relena. Truly the work of a master craftsmen! I must add him to my collection." Dorothy chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a rather large doll collection at home, you see, and I would love to make him the crowning jewel. Truly he would be their prince!" Relena paused, taken aback by the forwardness of the older girl.

"You cannot have my Nutcracker."

"Come now, Miss Relena, I am willing to pay whatever you ask. I simply must have him." Dorothy reached out her hand and Relena pulled him closer, taking a step back.

"I'm afraid, Miss Catalonia that the answer is no. I gave this Nutcracker to my Goddaughter because of how special it is. Surely you understand?" Dorothy lowered her hand, her eyes narrowing for a moment or two before returning to a pleasant smile.

"Of course." The older girl took a step back. "Please excuse my rude behavior. It is quite impolite to ask for someone else's gift," Dorothy Gave a tight-lipped smile. Relena could feel the tension radiating off of the older girl but tried to ignore it. There was no need to get defensive over what might have simply been embarrassment. "Please, excuse me." Dorothy hastened away without another word and Relena couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward.

"Don't mind her child. When someone is used to getting what they want, it can be hard to take no for an answer." J rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Godfather, is this Nutcracker modeled after the soldier from your stories?" J smiled at him, his amusement evident.

"No, my dear. He _IS_ the soldier from my stories. And he's been waiting for a someone like you with a pure heart to help him complete his mission."

"Don't you think I'm a little old to believe such a tale?"

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you."

"But, mystical lands and magic spells aren't real."

"Who is to say what is real and what isn't?" J walked up to the mantle of the fireplace and turned to her; the way the light cast shadows on him made him look like a magical mischief maker from one of his tales. "Hear this now, child: our dreams are part of what make us unique. If one cannot believe in their dreams, than one may as well let the monotony of the world fade them into commonplace obscurity. Remember that if nothing else." She looked down once more at the face of her Nutcracker. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but she could have sworn she saw a flicker of something in the doll's glass eyes.

"I will, Godfather. I promise."

"Good girl" He walked toward her and patted her head as if she were a child. "Now, I must be getting back to my shop. Walk with me to the door?" Relena nodded and J put his good arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the entrance. "I do hope you enjoy my gift. May he bring you all the magic and adventure you have always wished to find." With that final statement, he patted her on the back and left the house, leaving her alone with her thoughts, and her precious Nutcracker.


	3. Chapter 3

Relena could not sleep. She kept having the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She kept hearing movement in the night all around her. This was hardly the sort of Christmas Eve most people longed for. Her Godfather's words haunted her and she sat up and looked at her bedside table for her Nutcracker only to find him missing. She had placed him there before bed in a sort of childish tribute to her waning beliefs. Somehow she knew she would be safer with him there. The fact that he was missing alarmed her more than she cared to admit. Slipping on her robe and slippers, she lit the candle by her bed and searched the room.

A few of her items had been tipped over and scattered around the room. Her mind automatically returned to the sounds she'd thought she had imagined. Another loud noise came from down the hall and she found herself needing to check it out. Grabbing a parasol as a sort of defense mechanism, she took the candle in the other hand and made her way out of her room.

The noise continued and grew louder as she neared the parlor where just hours before she had been listening to her Godfather's tales. The sight that greeted her had her questioning her sanity. Her Nutcracker was alive! He seemed to be locked in combat against a group of mice and rats all bearing tiny weapon of various kinds. The speed and ease with which the small soldier moved seemed hampered only a little by his wooden frame. He blocked one attack only to roll out of the way of another.

"Nutcracker?" Relena rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to reassure herself she was merely dreaming, resorting to pinching herself. It didn't work.

"There she is! Attack!" The command came from a rather large rodent standing on the edge of the fireplace mantle. He wore a military uniform of some sort and carried with him a scepter with a glowing green crystal at the top. At his instruction, the small attack force turned their attention to her. She had no idea how much damage they thought they could do to a human but she wasn't going to wait to find out.

"This can't really be happening." She took her parasol and began to swing it strategically at the incoming rodents. Her Nutcracker Jumped and used the area around him to catapult his way in front her where he continued his fight.

"Quickly, you must get to higher ground!" Relena heard the Nutcracker yell up at her and she wasn't going to argue. She made her way quickly to the ottoman and climbed up, keeping her parasol at the ready.

"A valiant effort, you wooden nuisance! But it will do you no good! The king will have her head as a trophy and use your broken body as kindling in his celebratory bonfire!"

"What is going on here?!" She shouted as she landed another steady blow against her minuscule attackers. One by one, they fell: few ran for cover to nurse their wounds from the impact. Some had been knocked unconscious or killed. She and her Nutcracker were winning.

Her wooden protected defeated the last of them and the commander yelled in pure anger. The Large Rodent slid his way down the garland to the floor, clearing the space between them in a few long bounds. He stood and turned his scepter into a glowing sword. "I'll chop you into splinters and use them as the spikes I'll drive into her heart!"

Relena was so confused. If this was a dream, it was the strangest she'd ever had. If it was truly happening, however, then all of her Godfather's tales were true. Who were these rodents? What were they and why did they want her dead?

"I won't let you have the chance to touch her!" Her Nutcracker almost growled in response. Their voices sounded tiny as one would expect. It might have been amusing were it not for that fact that her life seemed to be in danger.

They continued fighting, covering more distance across the floor than she thought possible for such small creatures. It became very clear that the commander was leading him close to the fireplace where the glowing embers still burned hot. He was so preoccupied protecting her from the commander; he didn't see the rats behind him. They were out of reach of her parasol and there was not time to warn him. They knocked him down, clearly about to deal the finishing blow. Panicked, she looked for some—anything—to throw. Finally, she took off her slipper, the only thing she had to throw, and tossed it with all she had at the commander.

The slipper found its mark, hitting the commander with such for that he fell and slammed into the solid stone of the hearth. The scepter flew from his hand and into the fire, causing sparks to fly across the room in a dazzling shower of greens and blues. One of the fragments of light hit her night dress and, as she reached to check on it, she began to slowly find herself becoming smaller. As distracting and disconcerting as it was, she still managed to see the two rats carry their leader away toward a hole in the trunk of the Christmas tree.

She had little time to ponder the how and the why that hole existed as the pace of her shrinking increased. She hopped down from the chair, laid her parasol beside the settee, and ran to her Nutcracker who lay motionless on the ground. By the time she knelt by his side, she was nearly his size, if, perhaps, a little shorter.

She reached out and pulled his head into her lap, taking the hat off of his head so that the chin strap wouldn't hinder his… breathing? Dolls couldn't breathe… could they? She gazed down at his face as the characteristic lines from the grains of the wood began to vanish. As if triggered by her touch, a soft, blue glow began to shimmer all over him His face softened, though his features were still handsomely chiseled. He was turning into a human before her eyes. She smoothed some of his unruly hair out of his eyes, gently.

He had protected her. He was hurt, because of her. She could see a small trickle of blood form on his temple from where the commander or one of his soldiers had struck a blow. Tearing the hem of her nightdress, she bandaged his head tenderly. Just as the final knot was tied, however, her rescuer's eyes shot open. He rolled away from her and jumped to his feet.

"Did you see?!" He declared, eyes wide as he glanced around.

"See… what?" Relena was perplexed.

"Did you see where they went? What direction did they go?" He jerked around as fast as if he was unused to his human body. She imagined it had to handle different from wood.

"Take it easy. You took a nasty hit. You need to rest." He seemed to ignore her words and walked up to her. He wasn't at all the gallant young man she had imagined.

"Did you see where they went or not?"

"They went through a hole at the base of the tree, but—" he spun on his heel, picked up his sword and began to make his way over to the tree.

"Wait!" She shouted after him and began to follow. "Who were those rodents? What were they doing here?" He continued to ignore her. "How are you alive? How is any of this possible?" again, he gave no response. He continued toward the tree.

"At least tell me what is going on?" He suddenly stopped and turned to her, his eyes locking with her in an intense stare.

"The less you know the better."

"But Nutcracker—"

"My name is Heero. And you would be better off staying here where it's safe. You will be back to your normal size by morning. The magic of _that_ scepter will not last long in your world."

Relena felt her ire rising. She needed answers and he was just going to leave her confused and a fraction of her normal size.

"Why were they trying to kill me?" He stared at her for a moment and she could see the unspoken thoughts flashing in his eyes.

"That was a regiment of the RATs army sent to your world to find and destroy you through whatever means necessary." Heero turned to the tree again and made to leave her behind.

"Destroy me? Why? What have I done? I didn't even know they existed."

"It's not what you did. It's what you are." Relena stared at him, more confused than she was before.

"What do you mean?" She could swear he rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Your real name is Relena Peacecraft: Princess of the fallen Kingdom of Sanc in the land of Etheria." He turned to her, eyes locking with hers once more. "And you are the heir to the legacy of the Sugarplum Fairy."

A princess? Heir to the Sugar Plum Fairy?

She heard him say it but could barely believe her own ears. Her Godfather had mentioned the Sugar Plum Fairy and her wretched fate at the hands of the dictator and the royal family of Sanc that had been casualties of the totalitarian power-grab. Her Nutcracker was real. The soldier from the story was her Nutcracker. The soldier from the story was real. The stories were true. And she was… a princess…? It was all so overwhelming. She began to feel dizzy.

Those dreams—those nightmares had been memories. The people screaming, the flames, the woman who held her close and cried when they were parted… they were her people. That was her… mother… in spite of herself, she felt her knees begin to buckle. He was there beside her almost instantly, supporting her.

"I am sorry if this information overwhelmed you, but you did ask." He helped steady her and once she was, he stepped back. "And now that you know, you can rest easy here where you'll be safe."

"Safe?" She thought back to the mice that had attacked her. Those creatures were intelligent enough to talk, and to give and obey orders. They could easily find a way to kill her. "Those rodents broke into my house and tried to kill me while I slept. I'm sure they might have succeeded too if you hadn't stopped them…" she paused, suddenly feeling very sheepish and ungrateful. She looked into his eyes and found herself hypnotized. They had been dazzling as glass, now they were entrancing. "Thank you, by the way… for saving me." He nodded.

"You did a fairly good job defending yourself as well. You will be fine if you stay here."

"Nutcracker… Heero… If what you say is true; if I really am the missing princess than I have a duty to help reclaim my kingdom."

"Princess—"

"My name is Relena." Heero stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"It will be dangerous."

"I know, but… If I can help them; if I can save them from the monsters who destroyed my family, then I will do all that I can." There was a brief moment of awkward silence as though he was considering her words. Finally, he nodded to her.

"Very well." Heero turned toward the tree. "Stay behind me and keep up. I have some friends I have to find, if they are still alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Relena followed her mysterious Nutcracker through the hole at the base of the tree. It was the strangest space she'd ever entered; colorful and vast and yet there was a clear path set before them. She felt both heavy and weightless at the same time. It was as amazing as it was perplexing. Heero referred to it as an inter-dimensional portal. Apparently, the passage had been made by the RATs using the magic of a scepter similar to the one that had been destroyed in the embers. Apparently, the leader of the RATs had equipped every regiment with a scepter that had a copy of the crystal he possessed. Her companion was very vague as to where the crystal came from or how the crystal had come into RATs leader's hands.

Heero hadn't been very talkative at all since they entered the portal. She fought the urge to ask too many questions. Heero seemed annoyed enough by the questions she had asked and bothered by her mere presence. Her Godfather had made her Nutcracker out to be a valiant soldier with honor, integrity and gentility, but the man before her seemed to lack the latter three. He was brave, to be sure, but-for someone who had been trained to be her protector and retriever-he seemed to care very little for her at all. J had made it seem as though the young soldier might even have loved his princess. Granted, she had been stolen away at a very young age so such a connection, very likely, was a stylistic embellishment on her Godfather's part.

"So much for that childhood fantasy." She muttered to herself. He paused and turned to her.

"Did you say something?" She shook her head.

"No. it was nothing." She felt the blush rise, embarrassed by her disappointment. He gave her an affirmative grunt and continued on.

She sighed and frowned in spite of herself and continued to follow him as they neared what seemed to be the end of the winding, over-sized tunnel. The light that shone had a warm hue to it, as if shining through a sheet of rock candy. When they finally did leave the portal, she saw exactly why. The sun was beginning to peak over the tops of what seemed to be mountains that were indeed made of rock-candy. In fact, as she took in her surroundings, she noticed everything seemed to be made of some sort of candy. The path before her seemed to be made out of chocolate bricks lined with icing snow on either side. This was, of course, impossible, and yet she knew it to be otherwise.

In spite of herself, she knelt down and scooped up some of the cold icing and put it to her lips. Yes, it was real. She stood and stared in wonder. Trees made of winding licorice and peppermint leaves were scattered across the scenery. She both marveled at the sight and wondered how it was possible.

"Where… are we?" She slowly turned to him and she could have sworn he rolled his eyes.

"We're in Candy Land; the Easternmost side of your kingdom." Candy Land? Her kingdom? She had a kingdom. The thought seemed so alien and fantastical. "And we have to keep moving. The town where my contact is supposed to be waiting lies ahead. It won't be long before the RATs learn we're here so we must hurry." He began to head down the path without her and she quickly followed, trying not to be too hypnotized by her surroundings. Despite having been pinched, she still could not guarantee that she wasn't simply dreaming.

As the path wound on, things took a darker turn. Smoke rose from the village ahead, billowing like an ominous cloud.

"Damn." Heero swore. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her arm in a firm but gentle grip, and began to drag her off the path and behind one of the giant trees.

"Heero?"

"Quiet." He looked around for a moment. She tried to walk away and he pulled her back, pressing her against the tree. She could feel his body pressed against her; so warm and strong. She felt a blush heat her cheeks.

"Heero—"

"I said quiet." He stood as still as a stone. Was he listening for something?

"There are RATs in the village. Nothing too difficult but the civilians could be a problem." Relena didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything. He did tell her to be quiet. Quite frankly, she was getting tired of him treating her like an inconvenience. She had volunteered to come, it was true, but that did not give him the right to manhandle her.

"And, let me guess, you want me to stay here while you go off into the town by yourself and take them all out, am I correct?"

"Hn." She rolled her eyes and lifted her hands to press against his chest to push him away. He glanced down at her, seemingly annoyed and steps away from her.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you aren't."

"No one knows what I look like. For all they know, I could be a town's person returning from a short trip." He shook his head.

"You'll only get in my way." He stared down at her, deep blue eyes peering into hers. "Stay. I'll return for you shortly."

"Alright, but would you please tell me what your plan is if I am caught out here while you're gone?" His expression faltered. She had gotten to him! He stared at her for another long moment before taking a step back.

"Fine, you can come with me, but stay low, stay back, and stay out of sight. If you are spotted, it could prove disastrous for the village." He started out and she followed him, hiding where cover allowed and sneaking where it didn't.

If she hadn't been following his movements, he would seem nearly undetectable. He moved with all the grace and expertise of a perfect soldier. Her Godfather's stories came back to her then of how hard and long this young man had trained to succeed in his mission. She had witnessed him fight. She knew how skilled he was; but it was not his skill she took issue with. If she were being honest, it was her frustration with herself that was the worst. She was supposed to return, stop the RATs and free her people but she didn't even know the first thing about self-defense, let alone fighting. She would be completely useless if they were attacked. Perhaps he had been right to ask her to remain.

'Darn it, Relena! Why must you be always be so stubborn!' her silent, self-chastisement neither made her feel better, nor made her more useful.

They entered the town undetected. The shabby state of the streets from the neglect by the RATs showed everywhere. The houses that were made of gingerbread had clearly been chewed on. Chunks of walls and roofs were missing. Whole section of the chocolate cobble-stones were missing. Not a single person seemed willing to brave the streets. A few of the houses had clearly been burnt to the ground; some recent and some obviously from another time. The suffering these people had endured nearly made her physically ill.

Suddenly, Heero stopped. He peaked around the corner of one of the houses and she saw his posture change. He was angry; a sentiment they shared. She joined him at a descent vantage point and what she saw made her blood run cold. The inhabitants of the town had been lined up according to age, gender, and size. Babies and children were crying for their mothers, mothers for their children, wives for their husbands and husbands for their families. They had been shackled around the ankles and wrists and were being loaded into a giant cages.

"Single file! That's it! No pushing, no shoving, and no escape attempts or you will be made an example of!" The leader of the group shouted this from the center of the group.

"Wait here." Heero stated. "I'm going to ambush them one at a time and take them out." He turned to her. "Don't do anything rash. If you fall into their hands, than everything was for nothing." With that, he sneaked away from her.

She stood from her safe spot, watching as yet another child was taken from its mother; the heart-wrenching screams bringing back terrible memories from a time she wished she could forget.

"No! Not my baby! Please! I'm all she has! Please!" The woman had thrown herself onto the ground and made herself dead weight to prevent her child from being pulled from her arms.

"Enough! Release the brat!" the scuffle continued. They kicked the woman repetitively as she balled herself around the infant to protect it from their cruelty. Relena felt something building within her; burning red hot. How dare they do this?! How dare they separate families and terrorize towns?! The leader finally closed the distance between himself and the mother and pointed one of those scepters at her.

"If you wish by us to be left alone, then you and yours shall be turned to stone." The crystal in the end began to glow an ugly crimson and in a flash of that same ugly light, the woman and her baby were turned into a statue; their fear and pain frozen in time. Relena could bear it no more. That last act of cruelty did something; awoke something deep within her. The burning welled up and over until she could no longer contain it. She stepped out from her hiding place.

"Stop it!" She left her hiding spot and drew the RATs attention to her.

"What's this? A girl?" The leader sneered. "Put her in with the rest of them!" One of the RATs charged her. Suddenly, Heero sprung out in attack. The commotion brought the attention off of her long enough for her to escape the RAT soldier. Due to his divided attention, she was able to steal the keys off of his belt and ran over to the cages and began to unlock as many of the shackles as she possibly could.

"Go, hurry! Get out of here!" Many of the women took their children and ran as instructed, but a few joined the younger of the men picked up whatever they could find and began to fight. Relena wished her father had let her take fencing lessons. She felt so helpless hiding behind the cages.

"There you are!" A RAT soldier had discovered her hiding spot and pointed his sword at her. "You're the cause of all of this! Now die!" Relena looked up in time to see him raise his sword for a killing blow...


	5. Chapter 5

Relena saw the RAT soldier raise his sword to strike her when the sword got knocked out of his hand. Just as suddenly, a figure landed between them. A tall, thin, gingerbread man with black icing for clothes and a licorice braid stood poised for attack; his light purple eyes seemed to be made of rock candy circles. He carried with him a scythe that seemed to be made of a candy cane with a long, rock candy blade.

"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here." Her rescuer said. "Are you alright, Lady?"

"You! The King will be pleased when I bring in your head on a platter!" the soldier growled.

"Heh, dream on, cheese breath!" Relena watched the giant cookie-man fight the giant rodent and began to question yet again if someone had spiked her punch at the party.

* * *

"What's this? A Girl?" The RATs turned their attention to her as she left her hiding place. "Put her in with the rest."

Heero swore under his breath and jumped out as well, tackling two to the ground in one swift move. It took him very little time to dispatch the other, clearing the distance between them before they had time to draw their weapons. In the commotion, the villagers had been freed and began to fight back as well, seizing the weapons of their fallen oppressors. Relena had grabbed the keys off of the guards and unlocked the shackles and cuffs of the villagers. He smiled in spite of himself. She was willing to help even though she knew there was little she could do.

He lost sight of her, though, when another RAT soldier clashed swords with him. He made quick work of him just in time to see someone about to attack Relena! Before he could act, however, someone else intervened on her behalf. Heero smirked. He knew her rescuer. She'd be safe with him.

After that, the fight did not last very long. Relena's quick thinking in freeing the villagers aided in the effort and—As the last of the RATs were shoved into the cages—the villagers gave a rousing cheer. Many of them swarmed him, taking his hand and thanking him. He could only nod to each in response. As he glanced around, he found Relena standing in the middle of it all. She knelt down and stared the stone figures. The sorrow on her face struck him deeper than he wanted to admit.

"She only wanted to protect her baby…" The crowd had become eerily silent. She reached out and gingerly touched the cold stone. "I'm so sorry…" Heero watched a tear fall from her eye and splatter on the stone. He felt something strange; something unfamiliar. For some reason, he wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her. He found himself walking toward her without even thinking about it.

Suddenly, where the teardrop had fallen, the stone began to glow a light blue that spread to the surface of the statue. The glow became a brilliant, blinding light with a purple and silver hue. To everyone's' amazement, when the blinding light cleared, the mother and her baby were human again. The crowd was in awe and began to cheer. Heero made his way to her and lifted her to her feet. She seemed to be in utter shock. The woman looked at her, tears of joy in her eyes and reached out her free hand to grasp Relena's.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you, so much!" The woman smiled and turned from Relena who appeared to be dazed. "It's a miracle!" The woman walked to join the crowd, kissing her bay as she did so.

"Relena…?"

"I… I don't understand." She looked at her hands. "What… how did it happen?" Heero shook his head as she turned her gaze to him.

"You are the heir to the legacy of the strongest being in our lands. You willed it and made it so."

"You mean… I broke the curse?" He nodded. "Is that also why you are no longer made of wood?" He nodded again.

"And now that you have made your presence known, word of what you've done will spread. We have to get you some place safe." Heero took her hand to lead her away from the throng of people only to be stopped short.

"Not so fast, soldier boy!" A voice came from behind him. He took a protective stance in front of Relena. "You and your little lady friend aren't goin' anywhere."

* * *

The voice made her freeze in place. Heero didn't seem worried. He kept his protective stance, but he was relaxed. Relena watched the braided gingerbread man walk around them.

"You must be some special lady to reverse the magic of the crystal so easily. You might be useful in our rebellion." He walked up to her but Heero never left his place.

"Duo."

"How do you know my name? Let me guess: my fame had reached the far corners of the lands! It's okay to be impressed."

"I'm the one who told you to wait here for my return." The gingerbread man (now known as Duo) stared at him for a moment, and then his icing mouth turned into a smile.

"Heero?! Wow! I hardly recognized you! I bet she did this, huh?" Heero nodded and Relena suddenly felt the weight of all those eyes on her.

"Duo, this is Princess Relena Peacecraft of Sanc Kingdom."

" _The_ Princess Relena? The heir to _the_ Sugar Plum Fairy?" Duo walked closer to her and took her hand in his. "Pleased to meet you, your highness!" He kissed her hand and then took a step back. "My name's Duo Maxwell! I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!" He gave a sweeping bow and rose and winked at her. In spite of everything, she giggled.

"But he is prone to exaggerations and embellishments." Heero dryly jabbed. It was the closest thing to having a sense of humor she'd seen in him since they met. Duo turned and stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Maxwell." She curtsied. Duo made a sour face; a comical expression on gingerbread man.

"Just call me Duo, Princess. I don't like formalities."

"Then please, call me Relena." She smiled at him. For being a giant cookie, he wasn't short on charm.

"Sure thing, pretty lady." He winked again. Heero stepped between them.

"We need to get her someplace safe." Heero was stern and serious, a stark contrast with Duo's easy-going nature.

"Guess we better. They'll be sending reinforcement when this crew doesn't check in. Come on." Duo began walking and Heero motioned for her to follow by placing his hand in the small of her back and extending the other. She fought back a shiver. It took her only a moment to realize he wasn't following.

"Heero?" She looked at him.

"I'll be right behind you. I'm going to cover our tracks." She hesitated but felt Duo touch her arm.

"He'll be alright, Princess." He smiled and she nodded. she glanced at Heero who nodded to her and then turned to follow the her gingerbread guide.

* * *

Zechs Merquis laced up his boots and fixed the collar of his jacket. He had received his marching orders. Apparently there had been some sort of uprising in Candy Land and his superiors wanted him to look into it. It had been quite the task to rise up through the ranks as quickly as he had. Still, he was second in command of his regiment and had total command of his own unit. He had the Rank of Colonel, though he felt more like a lieutenant at times. His commanding office, Treize Khushrenada had taken him under his wing during his training years. The two had fought side by side on countless occasions with the older soldier giving him pointers that (along with his own natural skill) helped him advance.

He grabbed his saber and strapped it to his side. This trip was going to be a little different for him. He had heard rumors that there had been a specific girl at the heart of the rebellion; one with the power to reverse the magic of the crystals. If this were so, then it could possibly be that his search was coming to an end. He had known his sister had survived but hadn't known how to go about locating her. He decided the best place to hide was in plain sight. He donned a mask claiming a facial deformity and joined the ranks of his enemy. He knew that with their resources it would be far easier to locate where his sister had been taken and reunite with her when the time was right.

He wasn't sure if Treize knew of his duplicitous reasons, but it made little difference. He had vowed that when he found his sister, the mask would come off and his friendship with the man and all ties to the RATs would be severed forever.

"Colonel Zechs," He turned to see Lieutenant Noin standing at the entrance of his tent. She was the one complication he hadn't foreseen. Over the course of his time with the RATs, the young woman had become rather attached to him and he-albeit initially unwillingly-had done the same with her. It would be difficult to leave her behind, but he had always known what he had to do.

"Report, Lieutenant."

"The troops are ready to head out as soon as you give the order."

"Very well." He made his way to the door when she stopped him.

"Zechs, are you sure this is something you want to do?" Noin had figured out long ago who he was but had sworn to keep his secret. She knew where his loyalties truly were but stayed by him anyway. He would never understand it.

"I've already made up my mind, Noin." She looked down. He could tell his words hurt her, but he couldn't let that get in the way.

"Just promise me, when it's time, you'll come see me first?" Zechs locked eyes with her for a moment. He could see the pain and hope written clearly in their depths. He nodded to her before walking past. He had to stay focused. As loyal of a man as he was, he had to follow what he knew to be right. His sister would need him in the weeks to come.

"Troops, mount up!" The soldiers did as they were told. Noin took up her spot in formation beside him. He turned his eyes toward the direction of Candy Land, hoping for the best even if his heart wasn't fully in it. "Move out!"


	6. Chapter 6

Heero had followed behind the group as they left the village in an effort to cover their tracks and hide any obvious traces of their departure. Relena headed up the front with Duo who had volunteered to lead the way. Duo was a talkative one. He gave her the rundown of everything that had happened in the kingdom since the RATs took over. Much of it was exactly as her Godfather had described it to her, but the details filled in the gaps.

Apparently, the organization was called the Romefeller Foundation originally.

"When they took power," Duo said, "they changed the name to the 'clever' acronym RATs for Romefeller Ascending to Theantricity. I guess it means they're becoming gods or something." He shrugged and continued. "Their leader, the Duke, had used a position of wanting to free the nation and make everyone equal. He overthrew the ruling power following the death of the Sugarplum Fairy with the claim that no one needed that much power. It didn't take long before the movement got out of hand and became more than what anyone bargained for."

"You see," Duo continued, "Dermail had actually been working for a higher power, the puppet master, who was only known as Dekim Barton. He seized total power and control and made everyone miserable under his reign." He got really quiet and Relena felt, not for the first time, like she had failed them with her absence.

"Me and Heero and a few other representatives of the various lands that were still loyal to the true king fought as hard as we could, but eventually, we all we overpowered. They used those crystals to turn us all into various objects. That's how Heero was a Nutcracker and how my handsome face has been reduced to that of a baked confection!"

"Where are the others now?" Relena asked, hoping for good news.

"Last I heard, they were holed up somewhere in their own lands leading the rebellion like I was. Heero told us to continue on until he found you. And as you can see, we have and he did!" Relena nodded, taking all of it in. Heero and the others had been transformed using the crystals… that explained a lot.

"And the rodent soldiers, are they really rats and mice?"

"Nope." Duo shook his head. "Those poor fools were unfortunate enough to cross the boss in some way. Turning is used as a punishment for failure; or it started out that way. All the rodents you see were human once. It's easy to ensure obedience and loyalty when the one that changed you is the only one that can turn you back."

"That's awful!"

"Don't waste your pity on them. They made their choice when they joined up. I like to think of it as a form of justice."

"But still, it isn't right."

"Wasn't right for them to murder your folks and force you into exile or to burn our town and separate families." His tone made her wince. He must have realized how his comment affected her because he smiled softly at her.

"Why were they attacking your town?" Duo suddenly became very sheepish.

"They were looking for me." He clenched his mitten fists. "They wouldn't tell the RATs where I was, so the bastards burned our town and were taking the villagers to be made ad example of. I was about to step out and stop them when you made your little show. Brilliant job, by the way." Relena felt her cheeks heat.

"How did you do it? Did you summon the arcane powers?" Relena paused and looked down at her hands.

"I... don't know…" She _had_ used the power twice now, but both times had been on accident. She had no idea how she did it and even less of an idea if she could do it again. "But maybe, if I was able to restore that mother and her child and turn Heero human again, then maybe I can change you back too." Duo's smile widened.

"Really? You'd try that for me?" Relena nodded.

"I can't make any promises. I don't even know how I did it before, but it would be worth a try."

"That's all I could ask!"

Unsure how to proceed, she stood in front of him and placed on hand on his head and the other on his chest. She could feel the eyes of the entire village on her now as well as those of Heero. She could feel him studying her but tried not to focus on that. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what had happened before. What had she done to trigger the transformations? How had she called on the power? Before, she had felt warmth spread through her, but now, nothing seemed to change. After a moment or two, she took her hands down and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry… I can't."

"You… can't?" She shook her head. She couldn't look at him; any of them. She felt so useless and ashamed. Suddenly, she heard Duo give a light-hearted sigh. "Well, no problem! You just haven't figured out how they work yet! You'll get the hang of it! But when you do, I'm first on your list, okay?!" Duo lifted her chin and his smile, for some reason was enough to lift her spirits. She nodded and felt Heero come up beside her. Just his being close seemed to calm her.

"Come on. We have to keep moving. The RATs are already on our trail." Heero's tone was gentle and full of more understanding than she would have expected.

"What is the plan exactly, fearless leader?" Duo asked Heero which earned him a glare.

"We need to find the other three and go to the palace of the Sugarplum Fairy. There might be something there to help Relena learn more about who she is and what she is truly capable of." Though he spoke to Duo, his eyes met hers. She saw something there in those dark-blue depths: reassurance and perhaps a bit of… faith? She smiled softly at him.

"Then let's go. We have to keep these people safe." Relena stated and took the next step forward on the path to her destiny.

* * *

Zechs and his soldiers made it to the village around sundown but there was no sign of any of its inhabitants. Zechs pulled his horse up to the square where the cages of the defeated regiment waited. All of the apprehended soldiers cried out to be set free but Zechs knew better. The punishment for failure in the RATs army was being forced to live in your own disgrace.

"Sir, there is no sign of rebels." Zechs turned to address his men.

"Spread out and search for a trail. A group that large would have left some sign of their departure and intended direction." Zechs also got off his horse and made his way around the village. Deciding to give the imprisoned soldiers a chance for redemption, he released their leader and brought him before him.

"Tell me what happened here." The regiment's captain bowed and looked up at him.

"There was a rebellion." He started. "We had everything under control until this girl stepped out of hiding. She rallied to people to fight! She and her accomplices freed the civilians!" Zechs nodded, though he hadn't been told any new information. "But then, the girl did something impossible! I had turned this woman and her baby to stone, and just as easily, this girl walked up to them and broke the spell! I have never seen anything like it!" Zechs's eyes narrowed. Could it be?

"Tell me, what did this girl look like?"

"She was about this tall," He indicated the height with his hand. "And she had long, hair, honey blonde and eyes as blue as the sky." Zechs fought down the flash of his baby sister's face in his mind. The similarity had to be more than mere coincidence.

"And did you see which way they were headed?"

"It was difficult to tell from the cages, but I'd say they headed West toward Toyland, sir."

"I see." Toyland was governed by the Winners, but the heir to the Winner family had gone missing a year or so ago. If they were trying to find shelter, it would be difficult to do so there.

"You say there was accomplices with her?"

"Yes sir. One was a gingerbread man with a licorice braid and the other was a young man, a soldier with brown hair and blue eyes."

"Thank you for the information, Captain." He turned from the rat to walk to his horse.

"And what of me, sir? Have I been useful?" Zechs mounted his horse and glanced over his shoulder.

"You have, but your incompetence lead to the defeat of your regiment. You will wait here with the rest of them until such time as the capital sends someone to deal with you." Zechs ignored his pleas that followed. He hated being so cruel, but it was expected of his position. He could not falter now, not when he was so close to finding her.

"Mount up, men. We're heading West."

* * *

Toyland was not at all what Relena had expected it would be. It was clear that once the walls of the great city had been as colorful and warm as a giant welcome sign, but now, it was faded. The dingy grays and greens of moss and age had been allowed to overtake the whimsical designs and patterns that had once been so vibrant. As they entered the city, she found it to be just as drab. Houses that most likely were once full of life seemed to be lost in a haze of misery and malcontent. The people went about their way with sour faces and a collective dour demeanor that made her own heart sink with grief.

"Welcome to Toyland, Princess." Duo stated, though his heart wasn't in it.

"This is terrible." Relena looked around and felt a chill. "These poor people."

"Toyland used to be one of the happiest cities in all of Etherea. The Winner family worked day and night to ensure that enough toys were made to provide joy to the entire world."

"When the RATs invaded," Heero continued, "This was one of their first targets. They killed the mayor leaving only his son and daughters to manage the city. Under the new restriction given by the RATs, the city began to fall into ruin. Quatre, the heir to the Winner Toy Company, disappeared about a year ago, cementing the change."

"He disappeared? Did the RATs do something to him?" Relena asked. Heero did not look at her.

"Well, yes and no. The resistance found him, but not before he had been cursed like the rest of us."

"I see… so he's been cursed too."

"Yep." Duo looked ready to hit something. "Thankfully, Quatre's sisters still run the city and have a secret place where her brother and other refugees and freedom fighters can hide." They paused in front of a wall. Heero walked up to it and pulled a vine. Relena could hear the winding, whirring, and clicking of what seemed like a clockwork mechanism and the door flipped up, opening to a secret cove. He ushered everyone in before flipping the switch and jumping in at the last minute. Relena waited for him and he locked eyes with her, as if making sure she was okay. She nodded to him and he motioned for her to follow him as they made their way down a long hallway.

As they walked, the torches came to life as if by magic, but Relena could tell there was a sort of timing or trigger mechanism that cause them to do so. In a land of toy makers, it was not surprising that feats of engineering like this existed. She followed Heero to into a clearing where tents and tables were set up in an organized fashion. At the front of it all stood a large teddy bear wearing a light purple vest. He had pale blue eyes and a tuft of light-yellow fur between his ears.

"Greetings, Princess Relena." The bear said and gave his best bow. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you know who I am?" Relena asked and the Giant teddy bear smiled.

"My men have eyes and ears across the many lands." As he said this, a few of the men paused and smiled at her. "That, and you are the only female I have ever seen Heero travel with willingly." She nodded, but out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw Heero react to the Bear's words? Quatre escorted her over to one of the open spots by the fire.

"So, Q-man, how did you escape the RATs death army?" Duo sat down across from Quatre and next to her. Heero seemed to prefer to stand, leaning against the nearby cave wall where he could see everything. Relena had someone wrap a blanket around her shoulders as another person handed her a glass of hot chocolate.

"Well, I almost didn't. They turned me into a teddy bear and locked me in a cage and began to poke at me. They debated whether or not to pluck my stitched out one at a time. If it hadn't been for the Maganac Corps, who knows what might have happened."

"The Maganacs?" Duo paled and looked around. "Aren't they a band of mercenaries and hired thugs?" Quatre nodded.

"They're violent and dangerous, but they're really nice guys." A tall, muscular man with a rather large build and an intimidating beard walked up and joined them around the fire.

"Master Quatre once saved our lives when his father had us arrested. He stood up for us and gave us a way to pay our debts without it costing us our necks." He crossed his arms and smiled. "When we heard his life was in danger, we made sure to get him out of it."

"It is fortunate that you did." Relena stated.

"Rashid, may I introduce Relena Peacecraft, heir to the Sugarplum Fairy and the true ruler of Etherea."

"It is an honor, your highness." He bowed and she nodded her head, too tired at the moment to stand and curtsy.

"What you did for Quatre was truly noble."

"You make it sound more than it was, Princess." He stated. "Master Quatre saved our lives and now we owe him ours. That is our way."

"Even so, it took great courage and honor to defy the RATs."

"It wasn't a big deal!" Another one piped in.

"Yeah, Master Quatre has more honor in one finger than we have in our whole crew." Relena looked at the faces of the men around her. The pure loyalty and devotion she saw there for Quatre was endearing. She watched as the men went to the refugee villagers handing out blankets and food and helping the children and elderly and saw that what Quatre said was true. These men were rough around the edges and crude at first encounter, but they all had good hearts.

"I'm still goin' to sleep with one eye open." Duo leaned over and whispered to her. She giggled.

"My sisters have been managing the town as best as they can, but the RATs have been increasing their rounds ever since I disappeared." She saw Quatre's kind face lose some of the light he carried. There were few things sadder than a depressed teddy bear. He glanced down at his paws. "I can't help but think that if I had just let them kill me, the village would be better off."

"Don't say that, Master Quatre!"

"Those RATs would be dangerous bastards no matter what you did."

"Your men are correct, Quatre. None of this is your fault." Relena reached out and grabbed one of his stuffed paws. "Besides, your sisters need you to stay strong."

"Yeah, Quatre. You surviving is a thorn in their sides! I take the victory every time they realize that I'm still here!" Duo piped in as he attempted to flex his gingerbread arm. "I can only imagine how their heads are spinnin' knowin' the princess is alive!" He patted her shoulder and she tried not to wince. Cookies clearly had no muscle control… but cookies didn't have muscles… She shook her head. Trying to make sense of the logic of magic was truly a waste of energy. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around her current situation. Talking cookies? Magic crystals? Wooden soldiers coming to life? Only a few hours before, she had tucked herself in for the night at her parents' house preparing for Christmas morning. Now, she was a missing princess, in a magical land that depended on her to defeat their dictator and set them free? The whole situation seemed like something out of her strangest dreams. As she recalled everything she'd seen, her head began to swim.

She mentally shook herself. This land was real. These people and their troubles were real. She saw their tears; witnessed their pain. She saw the devastation with her own eyes. It was all too real, just as her nightmares had been. The same people responsible for her nightmares were forcing these people to suffer unwarranted. They had to be stopped and if that meant putting herself in the line of danger, then so be it.

"Relena." Heero gently touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. When had he crossed over to her? She offered him a slight nod. Somehow he seemed to know how she was feeling.

"You okay, Princess?" Duo smiled, concerned.

"I'm fine." Relena looked around at her misfit group of companions.

"Geeze, I didn't even think about how you must be feelin'." Duo stated. "I mean, you find out you're a princess, your real parents are dead, you're the only one that can save your people, and you have an entire army wanting to kill you!" Heero smacked Duo upside the head. "Ow! Sorry…"

"What I think Duo was trying to say is, it must be a lot to take in." Quatre stated and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Worry not, Princess." Rashid said, kneeling in front of her. "Just as my men have sworn to protect Master Quatre, we will protect you."

"Thank you, all of you, but I'm really just fine." She stood up and gripped the blanket tighter. "What we need to do is keep moving forward." She turned to Heero, Prussian blue eyes locking with aqua in total trust. "What is our next move?"

"We have two options in front of us. We need to contact our final two allies. We either send them a message and hope it will not be intercepted, or march forward to the next land and contact them in person." He looked around at their allies and then back to her. "The choice must be yours."

"Is there a way to find our last two contacts in person and make good time to the castle?" Heero nodded. He seemed slightly impressed b y her suggestion. "Very well," Relena turned to face all of her new friends. "Heero, Duo, Quatre and I will leave as soon as possible to make our way to the next contact. We will leave the refugees here with the Maganac Corps to look after them and the rest of the city." She paused to look at her companions. "Does that suit all of you?" Duo and Heero nodded.

"Very well." Quatre said. His newly acquired army began to complain.

"But please, take us with you, Master Quatre." The blonde bear shook his head.

"No, it will be far easier for us to travel in smaller numbers. And besides, I need you to look after my sisters."

"Understood." Rashid crossed his arms and looked at his men who immediately fell silent.

"Then let's all get some sleep. We have a long way to go and little time to get there." At Heero's words, the group began to make preparations for the night.

* * *

Duke Dermail pinned his metal back onto his uniform and looked in the mirror. It was good to be back in Etherea. The magic that had allowed them to cross over and mask themselves as 'normal' people in the other realm had been powerful indeed. A man could get addicted to that sort of power. He and Dorothy had followed a lead and tracked down the missing princess! The operation to find and kill her had, apparently, been a failure thanks to that meddling pile of lumber!

If only he had been allowed to lead the charge.

He cursed their rotten luck. He had been searching for the girl and her elder brother since their disappearance so many years ago. Dekim had laid claim to the throne and shoved him aside without a thought. Ever since then, Dermail had been working on trying to find a way to the top. He scowled and turned to partake of his afternoon tea. It was highly bothersome that the girl had survived the attack, but it could very well benefit him and he had figured out exactly how.

"You sent for me, grandfather?"

Dorothy entered and he smiled at her. When her parents died during the uprising, he had taken his granddaughter and raised her as his own. She was as sharp and witty as she was cunning. He had used all his years of military training to teach her the art of concocting tactics and strategies to baffle ad defeat whatever foe she faced. He couldn't be prouder of how she turned out.

"Yes, dear girl." He began and offered her a cup of tea. "I have an assignment for you; a challenge if you will."

"A challenge?" She quirked a brow, her amusement plain.

"How would you like a chance to try and win the trust of our missing princess?"

"Why, Grandfather, I would be delighted!" Dermail nodded, knowingly.

"My spies tell me she and her motley crew of followers have made their way to Toy Land. I'm certain if you hurry, you can find out exactly where they are going." He took and sip and turned to look out his window. "After all, the princess is unfamiliar with our world. It would benefit her to have a knowledgeable friend to guide her, don't you think."

* * *

Relena tried her best to sleep, but what little she seemed to acquire came plagued with visions best left forgotten. She sat up inside her tent and rubbed her eyes. Since there was no use trying to sleep, she decided to help the Maganacs with the people. Refugees continued to be brought to the safe haven that the hidden camp provided. They would need all the help they could get. She left the tent and walked over to the refugee area of the camp where she began to dish out some food and hot beverages to those needing it. She could feel Heero watching her from across the camp.

He made his way over to her, his face expressionless.

"You should be resting."

"How can I sleep when these people are suffering?"

"These people are strong. They have made it this far and they will continue to make it."

"But what of those who are still out there?" She looked down and folded her hands together. "I feel so helpless in the mess of all of this. These people depend on me to do something but I have no idea what that something is or how to do it. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I fail?" Heero surprised her then by reaching out and lifting her chin gently.

"Relena," his eyes locked with hers. "You are stronger than you know. You will find a way to help them." He paused and she could have sworn she saw something tender in his eyes. "Whatever happens, you won't be doing this alone. I _will_ protect you."

"Heero…" She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Thank you." His lips quirked up at the ends in the tiniest of smiles, but it reassured her. She was in a new world, with new faces and a new enemy. She had the fate of all of her citizens riding on her shoulders. However, she really wasn't alone. She had new friends as well that would be by her side, helping her each step of the way. She felt Heero give her hand a gentle squeeze as if in response to her thoughts.

Yes, she could do it. She could handle anything… As long as she was with him…


	8. Chapter 8

"The fighting spirit of humanity is truly something wondrous." Treize Khushrenada looked out the window at the land before him. The news of the recent insurrection at the village in Candy Land had reached him within hours. In spite of being out-numbered, the people rose up and took back their town with the aid of inspiration.

He swirled the brandy in his glass before putting it to his lips. He much preferred wine, but found that brandy set better when he was preparing a strategy. His accommodations were, perhaps, a little more lavish than that of the rest of the men, but they all knew of his pension for the finer things in life. Currently, he found himself waiting for the return of his second in command and right-hand soldier. She was due back to report in any minute with an update on the recent status of one of his regiments.

When he had heard of the young princess being located, he had known it would be only a matter of time before the world as they knew it would change. The Romefeller Foundation would fight to search for and stop her if at all possible and he knew that his own personal situation would change as well.

"Mr. Treize." His lips curled in a smile as the no-nonsense voice of his second came from behind him.

"You are late, Lady. I was beginning to grow concerned." He turned to face her and it never ceased to amaze him how perfect she appeared. Her face was soft and beautiful but the eyes encased on it were cold and calculated. Anyone who didn't know her would easily underestimate her. It was hard to tell that under the double-braided bun and feminine physique was the heart and soul of his perfect soldier. He had always found the ability to fight mankind's number one asset. Lady Une had that in spades.

"Forgive me, Lord Treize." Lady bowed her head and crossed her arm over her chest. "There were several developments that happened in fast succession that I knew you would want to be appraised of." Treize nodded and made his way over to his chair, sitting down and crossing his legs before motioning to her.

"Continue."

"The princess was located in the Earth-Land but escaped the attempted assassination. Apparently, the Nutcracker foiled their attempts and now the two are on their way through the land to meet up with his cohorts. Aparently, the girl was also able to return him to his human state." Treize nodded, intrigued. So the girl had power after all? That would make things even more interesting. In addition, the fact that the assassination failed would have Romefeller up in arms and the added problem of her traveling freely through her ancestral lands would have his higher-ups in an absolute tizzy. He smirked in spite of it all.

"There's more." Lady added and Treize motioned with his glass for hr to continue. "Colonel Zechs has heard of her return and has already started his troupe out to find them." Treize looked down at his glass. "They were last seen heading toward Toy Land, although rumor has it they will not stay long enough to be found there." Treize considered her words. Zechs was a dear friend; the closest to a brother he had ever had. He had known from the beginning who Zechs was and that his search for his younger sister was never far from his mind. Given the chance, he had no doubt that Zechs would forsake the military to join her.

"I see." He stood and placed his glass on the table. "So, the little prince is off to find the little princess." Treize stood facing a map on the wall. "This will be the both beginning of the end and the start of something new. I wonder, however, which side will experience which." He turned to her and picked his glass back up, taking a long sip as he mulled over his next words.

"I want you to follow Zechs, Lady. Stay close, but do not let them see you. I wish to be appraised of his every move."

"What of the princess?" Treize smiled. His lady was always ready to do whatever he needed.

"She is of little concern. We know what she has returned to do and, therefore, I have a very good idea where she is bound. Only Zechs remains as the unknown factor." She nodded to him.

"Sir, shall I prepare your bath with your rose-scented oils before I depart?"

"That sounds nice." Treize finished his drink and set the empty glass on the table, musing about the events to come.

* * *

Relena clutched her cloak closer to her as they continued down the road. Quatre's sisters had seen fit to send them a few horses to expedite their trip and, thankfully, some warmer travel clothes had been provided by the maganacs. She felt guilty borrowing from them when so many resources were already needed elsewhere but Heero insisted that her catching her death of chill would only make matters worse. She found herself wearing a pair of warm, wool men's trousers and a cotton blouse with a heavy knitted sweater. The size had been the smallest they could find but still seemed to be too baggy.

Rashid had suggested dressing her as a man to help keep on-lookers from assuming her identity. As a result, her hair had been sloppily twisted into a bun and stuffed under a cap. From a good distance, she looked like an ill-dressed young man. She hardly cared. She had never been very vain and if looking like a young male vagabond helped keep her new companions safer, than she saw no problem with them. That, and her new attire was far warmer than her night-dress had been.

She and Quatre had been exchanging polite conversations with Duo while Heero-silent as ever-took up the rear of their small troupe to keep watch. She found herself glancing back at him from time to time as if to make sure he were still there. It was foolish, she knew. He wouldn't leave them, but she couldn't help but feel that something troubled him. she pulled the reins on her horse and allowed herself to fall back while Duo and Quatre animatedly engaged in conversation about the Maganac Corps and Quatre numerous sisters.

Once her horse was beside him, she saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She couldn't figure him out. at times, he seemed personally concerned about her well-being; kind and compassionate. Other times, he seemed so cold and aloof that she dared not speak for fear of agitating him. Still, for some reason, she felt the most comfortable with her silent protector. Even when they had nothing to say, she found his presence relaxing and reassuring. She wondered, briefly, if he felt that same sense of peace around her, but did not dwell on it.

"May I ride beside you?" Heero eyed her without breaking his concentration on their surroundings.

"It's your kingdom. You can do as you wish." His statement seemed neither terse nor tender; just factual. She nodded and made her horse fall in stride with his. They rode in silence for a while before he spoke again; this time there was a hint of genuine curiosity.

"Duo and Quatre would be better company." His comment surprised her and she had no real response at first, so she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can ride ahead with them, if you wish." Heero made a non-committal grunting sound in response.

"It's fine." He grew silent again, but seemed more relaxed for some reason. She smiled in spite of it.

"Heero, the place we're going, Amusement Land, who is in charge there?"

"The Bloom family has been in charge of Amusement Land for a long time. The occupants make their living entertaining and bringing joy to the people of Etherea. Of course, that was before the capital city of Circus Town was attacked." Heero pointed out ahead of them. "After the fall of the king, the RATs descended from the mountain range in a surprise attack and killed the mayor and his wife. They had been avid supporters of your father. That did not set well with Romefeller." Relena felt guilt and anger simultaneously.

"So the people were made to suffer yet again." She glanced down, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"The RATs will not be able to hold power forever. Now that you're here, the people will join you. You will give them hope to fight for a better future." Relena shook her head. The whole thing still sounded so strange. She never wanted to hurt anyone and certainly never wanted anyone to be hurt for her!

"But still," Relena strengthened her resolve. "I'm going to do everything I can to prevent a war."

"War is inevitable, Relena. We fight because we must. However, no matter what, you will be a catalyst, not the cause. Remember that." There was something in his eyes; something he was trying to tell her but she couldn't understand.

"But how can I—" Heero held up his hand to stop her and motioned for her not to move. After a moment, he moved his horse in front of hers. "Heero?"

"There's a rider coming; heading this way fast." Duo and Quatre must had noticed it too because they had turned in the same direction as Heero, taking form in front of her. The horse that approached was gorgeous: golden fur shone in the afternoon sunlight. The rider atop wore a riding outfit of black with long flowing platinum hair flailing out behind them. Relena had only met this person once, but she knew who it was and found herself less than pleased and more than a little surprised.

"Hello, there!" Dorothy Catalonia called as her horse came to a stop in front of them, panting from the previous exertion. So, the girl from the party had somehow made it into her world? Relena wondered of the connection between their meeting and the attempt on her life.

Heero kept his position between Dorothy and herself as the older blonde. He wasn't the only one who seemed on edge. Not even the usually jovial Duo seemed the least pleased by the new comer to their small travel party.

"Oh, my, do forgive me! I had heard rumor that the Princess was traveling this way, and thought you might perchance be her party. It seems I was mistaken."

"You were." Heero's voice was cold and gave no indication of welcome.

"What a shame! I had hoped to join her in her crusade to free the people." Duo scoffed.

"Your grandfather is one of the men that called for the death of the late king."

"Am I to be held accountable for the actions of my family?" Relena could hear something akin to offense in the older girl's voice. "I have traveled around and seen the suffering of the people. I may have been born to privilege, but I do still have a heart." So Dorothy's family was partly responsible for the fall of her family. It made sense now why her companions seemed so leery of the new arrival.

"Yeah, right!" Duo piped in.

"If you truly wish to help the people, there are other ways than searching out the Princess." Quatre added.

"Perhaps, but I believe the intelligence information I have and the training I have undergone could prove a valuable asset to her highness's return." She did have a point. There could be an advantage to having someone from within their ranks on the side of the rebellion. Still, on first meeting at the Christmas party, Relena had received the implicit impression that this woman was one to be held with limited trust and great scrutiny.

"Heero…" Relena spoke up, earning her a glare from her stalwart protector.

"Why! Miss Relena! Is that you? Whatever are you doing dressed as a boy! I never would have recognized you!"

"That was the point." Duo's sarcasm was half for Dorothy and half directed at her.

"I'm sorry to have blown my cover, but I think I should have at least some of the say in who joins our groups and who doesn't."

"Well said, Miss Relena!" Dorothy smiled. "Or, shall I say, Princess Relena?"

"Just Relena will be fine."

"Oh, no! I simply couldn't call you that! I am much too big a fan of yours already!" Relena felt a sick wariness begin to well inside her, but pushed it down. Dorothy wanted to be trusted and, if she was to be properly tried, she had to believe Relena to be susceptible to manipulation.

"You can't be serious? She is a Catalonia. She can't be trusted!" Duo stated.

"I do believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt, Relena, but still—" Quatre began.

"I won't allow it." Heero's cold retort came swift and precise, but it made her bristle. She trusted his judgment, but that did not give him the right to speak for her.

"Your offer of assistance is indeed a valuable one." Relena spoke quickly. "I would be glad to have you join us, Miss Catalonia."

"Wonderful! But you must call me Dorothy, Miss Relena! I have a feeling we are going to be excellent friends!" Somehow, Relena wholly doubted that. Still, if any advantage could be gained from having the older girl on their team, she would see to it that such an advantage would be used. She glanced over at Heero, but he had turned his attention ahead; tight-lipped and clearly displeased. She felt a pang of guilt for a moment and made a mental note to make it up to him if she could.

"Let's get moving. We don't want to be out in the open when the sun sets." Heero prodded his horse forward and took the lead as Quatre and Dorothy filled in behind him. Duo pulled up beside her.

"I've upset him." Duo shook his head.

"Not really. He'll get over it, Princess. He likes you." Duo gave a sympathetic grin and winked. "If he didn't, he wouldn't care so much about her joining us." Duo's words brought her some comfort as they started forward to follow Heero to Amusement Land.


End file.
